


帝凤/2019生日梗

by 2212767101



Category: sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2212767101/pseuds/2212767101





	帝凤/2019生日梗

*帝凤车(为了开车而开车，不要在意剧情)  
*是糖，不需要任何理由的糖，不管你看了一半信不信反正我说是糖就是糖🤔  
*各种道具sm有，雷者慎(对不起我不太好意思一个个列出来(…))

 

▽

 

—

 

“凤先生，想不到事态会发展成这样吧？”

 

昏暗的房间内，名为三王寺帝的青年悠哉的靠在墙上，玩昧的看着被牢牢反绑在椅子上的人从朦胧昏迷到逐渐恢复清醒，意识还有些模糊的眯着眼四处张望。“居然敢只身一人潜入我的组织打探情报，还真是肆意妄为呢。”三王寺帝佯装夸赞道。

 

“果然……被发现了。”

 

彻底回过神来的凤照屋皱着眉头，背后升腾起了一阵寒意。他发觉不仅自己浑身使不上任何力气，被反绑在椅背的双手半天也挣脱无果，只好充满警惕的盯着三王寺帝，等待下文。

 

“不想猜猜看，我是怎么发现你是卧底的吗？”

 

“……没兴趣，三王寺你有话直说。我命摆在这里，要杀要剐你随意。”凤照屋有些不悦的偏过头，既然潜入的事情已经败露，他就绝不可能活着离开。和跪着求饶留命相比，他宁愿选择与三王寺帝这种穷凶极恶的犯罪分子同归于尽。在潜入组织的这几个月，对方当面干尽丧尽天良的事情让他暗中无比咬牙切齿，只可惜终是没有机会将其绳之以法了。

 

“诶呀呀，虽然我们是不共戴天的仇敌，但是也没必要这样见血……留你一条命未尝不可。”三王寺帝将食指竖在唇前，眉眼间不怀好意的建议道：“说起来，我对警方那边究竟掌握了多少情报很感兴趣……不如我们交换一下？”

 

“想都别想。”  
凤照屋毫不犹豫的反驳。

 

“别这样，我其实挺喜欢和你共事的这段时日……真要动手灭口，我也舍不得。”三王寺帝边摇头，边有些可惜的走上前来仔细打量着正在仰头仇视自己的凤照屋，对方听到这句话后明显产生了疑惑。

三王寺帝轻柔的抚摸着凤照屋的发梢，忽然用力往身前一拽，两个人的鼻尖直接碰在一起，凤照屋吃痛的吸了一口冷气，不知所措的与面前被放大无数倍的那双冷漠的瞳孔对视。“凤先生既然骗了我，我那受伤的心灵只是想得到些回报而已……钱财我没兴趣，不如用身体来抵押吧。”他淡淡的开口道，随即嘴角染上了一丝不符合情景的笑意。

 

“……哈？”

 

凤照屋一时间没明白这句话语里的含义，下一秒，三王寺帝就自然而然的伸出双手，不待对方反驳的迅速解开那制服领口的纽扣，玩弄似的用指尖在他的锁骨上依照轮廓勾画。“你、你干什么！？”凤照屋的脖颈下意识的一缩，惊慌失措的质问出声。

 

“滚、离我远点……！”

 

凤照屋拼命挣扎着，安眠药的作用却仍然没有消退，他浑身上下使不出任何力气反抗，眼睁睁看着自己上身的制服被三王寺帝强行拽开，皮肤蓦然裸露在冰冷的空气中。

 

—

 

“……凤先生，还是请你暂且安静吧。我不喜欢听卧底的废话。”

 

三王寺帝将修长的手指强制性深入凤照屋的口中，毫不留情的玩弄挑逗着对方的舌尖与牙龈，模拟着口交的方式不断的进出。难得脱下手套以肌肤相切，指尖稍凉，他的下颚被三王寺帝空出来的另一只手狠狠控制着无法合拢。口腔被肆意侵占的不适让凤照屋难受的呜咽出了声，却无法说出一句完整的话，几道银丝状的津液牵连不断的挂在被迫张开的嘴角，他拼命从咽喉中挤出断断续续的音节以示反抗。

 

“唔……三、三王寺……呃、你……唔唔…滚……”

“嗯？凤先生有什么话想说吗。”

三王寺帝闻言后随即轻笑着加重了指尖在口腔中探索的力度，过于粗暴的掠夺引得面前人浑身一颤，发出了更加无助的呜咽。

 

“也罢…看起来你不太喜欢这种方式。”

 

随着一声遗憾的叹气，三王寺帝的指尖停止了肆无忌惮的侵占，凤照屋趁着这个空隙意识涣散的大口喘气，原本挂在嘴角的银丝不由得顺势滴落在敞开衣领的锁骨上，还没来得及回神破口大骂，他眼神迷离的看着三王寺帝从旁边抽屉里掏出了一个情趣物品。

 

三王寺帝轻轻俯身，还不等对方有所反应，双手便有了进一步行动。

 

红色的口球再次强行撑开凤照屋的上下鄂，使他两侧的骨头蓦然产生一阵酸胀感，突如其来的道具让凤照屋浑身一颤，舌尖试图突破着禁锢防线，多番挣扎后只是徒然，嘴角津液从口球缝隙处接连不断的滴落，反抗声更加支离破碎。他不知所措的被对方挑起下巴，视野朦胧间对上了三王寺帝那双带有恶趣味的视线。

 

三王寺帝不紧不慢的撩拨着微卷的发梢，观赏着面前青年因为生理反应微微泛红的脸颊、轻喘着气的催情模样，他沉默一会儿后倒是语气颇为无辜的自语道：“这样看上去，总感觉还是差些什么……请稍等。”

 

三王寺帝转身又去抽屉里翻了翻，掏出了第二件调教用具，神情满意的在空中比划着。

 

“唔唔……呜…………！？”

 

等等，这一个接一个的道具配置倒还挺齐全，可别是什么购物网站上新春特价整套包邮……凤照屋难以置信的盯着三王寺帝手中的项圈发愣，那项圈下方还用铁链连接着两个铁质乳夹，在昏暗的房间泛着银光。

他有些害怕的缩了缩身体，丝毫不敢料想这种道具出现在自己身上会如何。三王寺帝却不准备思考这么多，右手拿着乳夹在凤照屋裸露在空气中的胸口前反复挂蹭，寻找着最佳角度。

 

“……呜……t…停下………………呃！”

 

胸前的两点被冰冷的铁质硬器突然夹紧，锯齿状的夹口将疼痛提升了近一倍，乳首在乳夹的压迫下开始泛红挺立起来，不断传来的疼痛夹杂着快感犹如电流一样使凤照屋全身痉挛，津液愈发不受控制的从口球缝隙滑落，口齿不清的说不出半句话，脖颈被粗暴的套上项圈。三王寺帝饶有趣味的思考着这件道具的玩法，仿佛做实验似的勾起项圈连接乳夹的那条铁链，往自己方向狠狠的扯了扯。  


 

被道具连为一体的胸口和颈部同时遭受拉拽，凤照屋不得不上半身往前一倾，浑身疼痛的在眼角挤出生理性盐水。三王寺帝反复拉拽着铁链无聊后，又开始不安分的调节乳夹的力度，加重的尺度更是在逼迫身下人发出更为痛苦的呻吟。

 

“哦呀，凤先生这里已经起反应了呢。”

 

“唔……呜呜…………”

 

——

 

微微挺起的性器毫无保留的暴露在敌人的眼前，凤照屋绝望的闭上眼睛，身体颤抖的想逃离这个不堪的现实——在一系列道具的折磨下，他的身体真的产生了反应。被敌人调教至发情的事实强烈冲击着他的尊严，一想到接下来会发生的事情就被最原始的恐惧感支配，凤照屋不得不仰头朝对方发出呜声求饶。三王寺帝却毫不留情的将对方的腿部往两旁更进一步的掰开，大腿内侧的光景一览无余。

 

“呜……滚、en…………”

 

这种反抗声不会起到任何作用，三王寺帝将指尖试探性的插进对方已经泛着水光似在邀请的后穴，顺着有些湿润的甬道朝内深入，触感软绵的内壁层层裹上他的手指。  
突如其来的入侵让凤照屋的身体猛然发软，撑不起身子抵抗，后穴的被异物撑开的疼痛让他混乱又清醒的意识到自己正在被面前青年压着用手指侵犯，这种违背常理的刺激感碾压着他仅存的理智，羞耻又不由自主做出了身体上的迎合。凤照屋呜咽的仰起形状优美的脖颈，双腿一阵阵痉挛着不自觉夹紧，又再次被对方掰开。

 

“凤先生，看样子你的身体倒是挺喜欢我的……”三王寺帝再显恶趣味的开口打趣道，对方后穴内自行产生的润滑效果让他手指的行动十分顺畅。“还是说凤先生以前和太多人做过…才会这么容易有反应？”

 

你、你到底有没有基础的生理知识……口球仍然限制着凤照屋说话的权利，他颇为难堪的想要反驳出声，再次发出的却是染上情欲的喘息，眼角泛红的失态模样更引得三王寺帝在他身体里肆无忌惮，手指由一根增加到了两根，不断探索着深处的敏感点。

 

三王寺帝十分满意的看着对方性器抬起的前端已经颤颤的露出白浊，被这种目光注视的凤照屋更是一时间羞愧到想死，他这时候才发觉自己的身体已经被情事彻底点燃。

 

“还劳烦凤先生静候片刻，我再试一些有趣的小玩具。”

 

—

 

跳蛋被轻易地塞进了微微张开的穴口，三王寺帝的指尖轻轻一推便将其送入深处。跳蛋的表面有着极其凹凸不平的纹路，在进去的每一点都刺激着后穴内壁，药效的余威作用下，凤照屋的神智此时只够支撑他泛着泪光无力的颤抖，发出细碎的喘息，身体里不听话的东西还在继续顶撞着深处，寻找着最为特殊的一点。  
性器高昂的角度愈发明显，前端想要释放的胀痛感让身体的每一处感官变的更为敏感，后穴软肉不安分的产出液体吞含着跳蛋，他祈求似的望着三王寺帝。

 

“嗯，仅仅靠这点道具就想高潮了？我自己还没亲自上呢。”他有些无奈的俯身吻去了对方眼角的泪滴，手上的动作却是无情用大拇指牢牢的堵住了对方性器的前端，阻止它的释放。“先别着急着高潮，没想到凤先生这么淫荡啊……这才刚开始。”他语调轻快的单手把玩着手中的遥控器，按下了第一个按钮。

 

“唔唔……呜……！呜呜！”

 

被塞入深处的跳蛋突然震动了起来，冲击着后穴每一个角落，凤照屋的咽喉挤出断断续续的喘息声，跳蛋表面特殊的纹路不断刺痛着内壁，他的身体随着跳蛋的频率瑟瑟颤抖着。“不用克制，想叫就叫出来吧。”三王寺帝好似大发慈悲的说道，一边按下了第二个按钮。

 

凤照屋清楚的感知到自己身体里的玩意儿震动在不断加强，这使他的呻吟不得不更加清晰的被挤压出来，多重刺激之下口球缝隙处流出来的银丝越来越多，他不敢想象在面前人的眼中自己究竟是怎样一副瘫软着身子娇喘、面潮泛红的姿态。后穴入口不断流出来的液体打湿了大腿内侧，项圈和乳夹间的铁链随着身体晃动，三王寺帝安安静静的看着这一淫乱的场面，挑衅似的加重了大拇指的力度，继续按压揉搓着对方已经可怜到发紫的性器，语言上不安分的挑拨着凤照屋的神经。

 

“诶……凤先生不是应该最讨厌我吗？别忘了，你现在是在对你平日里恨之入骨的敌人发情哦。”三王寺帝挑着眉，带有恶意的将第三个按钮按下。

 

跳蛋的震动达到了最大值在身体里疯狂的搅动，他神智崩溃的反复摇着头求饶，后穴传来的刺激感已经超出了他的预想，被敌人侵犯还这么轻易发情的羞耻感已经被生理上的感官刺激碾碎的一干二净，胸前乳夹的疼痛在这种情形的对比下显得不值一提。  
见此状，三王寺帝很认真的歪头问道：“抱歉，我有点听不清……凤先生想说些什么吗？”

 

面前青年犹如一副正人君子模样还在谈笑风生，就差摆个茶桌坐下来细细品茶了。你他妈的是不是性冷淡啊！凤照屋一时间差点没被气哭，毫无逻辑的在心里爆了粗口。前端想要释放的快感得不到解决，他浑身难耐到绝望，津液充斥在口腔里来回打转。

 

三王寺帝看着那人的性器已经不由自主的缓缓吐出更多的浊液，索性放开了右手，继而迅速的用旁边一条丝带紧紧缠上，选择性无视掉了凤照屋在多重刺激下痛苦到崩溃的神情。他空出双手来脱下自己的衬衫与长裤，青年略显清瘦的胸膛贴上那具还在痉挛发冷的身体。三王寺帝轻轻的抱住了凤照屋，颇有仪式感的亲吻对方泛红的耳垂。

 

“凤先生，被敌人压在身下侵犯的感觉如何？”

 

—

 

他观赏着那早已被手指和跳蛋进行充分扩张的粉色小口，在微凉的空气中轻轻颤抖着，周边混合着些许肠液和淫靡水光。  
三王寺帝的喉结上下鼓动了一下，下体早已发硬的性器终于按耐不住，他抬起凤照屋已经被打湿的臀部，将自己的性器对准穴口。除了被反绑在椅背上的双手以外，此时凤照屋全身唯一的支持力只有两人快要交合的地方，腰肢难受的僵硬在半空中。被体内的跳蛋折磨半天以后，他精神和肉体脱力到做不出任何动作，瘫软着身躯任由对方宰割。

 

“放轻松点。”

 

三王寺帝毫不犹豫的将发硬的性器直接捅入对方甬道，前端抵着震动的跳蛋一同插进深处，致命的敏感点被一次次的碾过。深陷情事中的三王寺帝同样喘着气，狠狠地在对方身体里来回抽插着，在性器猛然退出的下一秒不留缓冲的时间，便再一次毫不留情的深深地插入，跳蛋顺势在甬道内来回的碾压，身下正压着被侵犯的人不得不发出气息絮乱的惊呼求饶，粘稠无助的哭声反倒起了催情剂的药效，胸前的铁链被带动出清脆声响。性器比之前扩张物体的尺寸大的多，原本紧密的后穴开始有些吞含不住，水声在空荡的房间内越做越明显。三王寺帝喘息间隙凑在凤照屋耳边低语道，恶意提醒他认真听听自己身体发出交欢的声音。

 

随着来回抽插速度的逐渐增大，凤照屋被操干到近乎失去意识，对方性器的深入仿佛已经捅穿下体，后穴在反复折磨下有一种被彻底撕裂的疼痛。在刺激与兴奋之余，他连竭尽全力求饶的声音都快发不出来了，只能意识朦胧的祈求着自己身体不会彻底坏掉。前端绑口的丝线尽职尽责阻止着他释放，肿胀发紫的性器不断抬头颤抖，浊液在体内长时间的封锁下几乎要逆流。

 

被软肉包裹的性器也同样深受刺激，三王寺帝的身上泛起了潮红，他感受到自己即将达到最高点，便紧紧抬高凤照屋的双腿用最大的力度往前一倾，两个人的下半身在淫靡的水声中彻底不留缝隙的交合在一起。

后穴被突如其来温热的液体浸满，仿佛已经射进了腹部，凤照屋咬紧口球承受着下体最为深入的痛楚，呜咽着被迫将白浊包裹在体内。前端的丝带终于被解开，高潮释放的一瞬间让他的大脑刹那间断片，夹在二人腹间的性器颤抖的喷涌出大量白浊，过分粘稠的不像话。

 

房间内一时安静，只剩下交替的喘息声。

 

—

 

“照、照屋……你没事吧？”

 

半晌后，三王寺帝这才发觉身下人的状态与往日有些不同，高潮释放后还在颤抖的呜咽轻泣着说不出话来，他连忙把那只限制发言的口球摘下来。三王寺帝惴惴不安的问道，连不自觉喊回对方本名的出戏都毫不在意。

 

“呜……混蛋…………帝……快把那玩意拿出来啊！”

 

“哦、哦哦！”

 

三王寺帝这才反应过来，有点困难的取出对方体内被顶到最深处还在震动的跳蛋，愧疚的发现这次确实插的太深了，穴口外翻还在痉挛的软肉带着血丝，被性器抽出时带离体内的肠液和白浊沾浸在下体到处都是，甚至于还在黏黏糊糊的汩汩往外流。自家伴侣那副情欲和痛楚还未从脸上褪去的神态让三王寺帝又爱又怜，他连忙吻上了凤照屋的脸颊以示歉意。

 

“抱歉……弄痛你了。”

 

看样子下次玩敌对角色扮演play……还是要尽量避免入戏过深啊。

 

—

 

房间窗户为制造气氛蒙上的黑布被拉开，慵懒的阳光重新照耀在屋内的床上，之前拷问胁迫的场景一下子变回温馨日常，凤照屋捂着腹部侧躺在床边，丝毫不肯理会身后伴侣的歉意。

 

“为了剧本效果，我前面忍得太辛苦，最后实在是收不回来了。”三王寺帝委屈的往被窝中间缩了缩，再次被无情的推开。“一开始你在心里是不是还吐槽过我性冷淡……”

 

凤照屋把头闷在被子里，没好气的说道：“我看你全程玩的都挺高兴。嘶…见鬼……我之前怎么会答应你玩这种过分的角色扮演play。”

浑身酸胀的痛楚让他倒吸了一口凉气，内射这件事三王寺帝倒不是第一次干，但谁想到在刚刚清理的过程中，那人又把他压在浴室的墙上狠狠地操干了第二次，以至于被抱回床上以后连翻身的气力都使不出来。“你、你这家伙完全就是本色出演吧，老实说之前到底克制了多久。”

 

“冷静，剧本上真是这么写的…………请务必相信我。”三王寺帝无奈的挠了挠头。

 

关于这一次的情事，凤照屋有着自己三天下不来床的自信。早知道昨日所谓“举办生日宴会”的劳务补偿是指这个，他打死也不会同意自家伴侣的请求。  
如果还有最后的力气，他一定会在第一时间把三王寺帝踹下床。

 

作为罪魁祸首的三王寺帝也有些不知所措的在被窝里左右翻滚，思前想后只好先起身戴回半边面具与手套，语调诚恳的提议道：“要不你先休息着，我下楼买点晚饭。”

 

“亏你还有点自知之明，还不快点消失……！”

 

卧室门咔哒一声被打开。

 

“…顺便…早点回来。”

 

end.

 

*架空世界前提！两人恋爱前提！交往前提！  
*全文秉持着强制性道具也要拐弯撒糖的无逻辑思想，请放心大胆的再回到开头吧


End file.
